Seventeenth Summer: a two chapter story
by writermarie
Summary: A snapshot of 17 year olds Jed and Abbey, before they were "Jed and Abbey". Each chapter is devoted to a brief moment in time for each of these characters
1. Seventeenth Summer 1960

Title: Seventeenth Year (1960)  
  
Author: Marie Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com)  
  
Genre: Character study/general  
  
Spoilers: Two Cathedrals  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Legally, I don't have custody of these people.  
  
Please don't sue me.  
  
Notes: Second in a four-part series. Series began with  
  
Seventeenth Year  
  
(1964)/Abbey  
  
Summary: Some battles are not worth fighting.but some are..  
  
Jed Bartlet rounded the corner quickly. He was already late  
  
for his after school job, and there was still something he had to do.  
  
He had made a promise, or rather, a promise had sort of been  
  
made for him, by Delores.Mrs.Landingham.  
  
But, Jed was not able to keep that promise last evening. His  
  
father had other topics on his mind.  
  
An article that Jed had helped to write about banned books  
  
had sent Dr. Bartlet into a fit of anger. Admittedly, Jed knew that  
  
his involvement in the publication of this piece would upset his  
  
father.  
  
And, quite honestly, that was one of the reasons why he  
  
decided to participate.  
  
Still, Jed had hoped to discuss the issue of gender pay  
  
equity at the school with his father. As headmaster of the  
  
institution, Jed's father kept a tight rein on things around the  
  
school.  
  
Mostly, around Jed.  
  
But, Jed didn't mind too often. He even volunteered to do  
  
work study, though his tuition was waived for being the headmaster's  
  
son. Jed wanted so much to be like everyone else-he didn't want to  
  
ride on his laurels. His success in this venture was limited, though.  
  
As he took long strides toward the office, Jed heard the now  
  
familiar voice in his head.  
  
"Look at you. You're a Boy King. You're a foot smarter than  
  
the smartest kid in  
  
the class. You're blessed with inspiration. You must know this by  
  
now. You must have  
  
sensed it. "  
  
Mrs. Landingham.  
  
Delores.  
  
She was so direct. Her words were sharp, like a knife, and  
  
it practically cut through Jed's exterior.  
  
He has asked her why she talked to him this way.  
  
"Because you don't have a big sister and you need one," she  
  
replied plainly.  
  
Mrs. Landingham had compelled Jed to do this. Not through  
  
force, but through simple conviction.  
  
So, despite the fact that Jed avoided his father for the  
  
morning family meal-something that was not ordinarily done in the  
  
Bartlet household, Jed was on his way to speak to his father, once  
  
again.  
  
"What's one more slap in the face?" Jed wondered aloud to  
  
himself softly, as he reached the door. He was used to doing battle  
  
with his father. But, most times, it would end with Jed surrendering,  
  
backing down from his stand.  
  
Some things are just not worth fighting (or getting smacked)  
  
for.  
  
But, he made a promise. Jed never broke a promise.  
  
As he reached the door, he heard the unmistakable sound of  
  
his father's voice permeating into the hallway.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Landingham, is this accusation true?"  
  
Accusation? What is he talking about?  
  
Jed opened the door. Delores.Mrs. Landingham.stood in front  
  
of Dr. Bartlet, looking little like the confidant woman Jed had grown  
  
to know. She looked intimidated.  
  
But, out of nowhere, she replied. "I asked around about it,  
  
yes, Dr. Bartlet."  
  
Dr. Bartlet folded his arms. "Do I not keep you busy enough  
  
here in your office that you have the time to go gallivanting all  
  
around campus, asking people what their salaries are? And what of  
  
that?"  
  
Jed froze. His mind whirred in a panic. Who had told his  
  
father that she was doing this? He had barely gotten a word out in  
  
regards to the subject before his father started on him about the  
  
article quote.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Delores continued quietly, but  
  
firmly. "But, I do believe this is an important issue."  
  
"You don't think that I have more important issues to deal  
  
with at this school than this, Mrs. Landingham?" Dr. Bartlet  
  
demanded. "I have academic standards, behavioral issues,"  
  
"Money to raise," Delores said under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Dr. Bartlet challenged.  
  
"Dr. Bartlet, it's a matter of justice. It's simply the  
  
right thing to do. Many women here do as much, if not more work,  
  
than the men. We're not seeking preferential treatment for us,  
  
simply equitable treatment."  
  
"I don't have time for this," Dr. Bartlet tossed back  
  
dismissively, turning toward his private office.  
  
Jed felt an anger rise within him. He was glad his presence  
  
was still unnoticed.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but perhaps you should make time," Delores  
  
returned, unfazed.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" replied an amazed and irritated Dr.  
  
Bartlet.  
  
"You are going to have to do quite a bit of hiring if the  
  
issue is not addressed." Delores folded her hands in front of her.  
  
Dr. Bartlet took a step toward her. "Are you threatening me,  
  
ma'am?"  
  
"No, sir," Delores assured him calmly. "Simply informing  
  
you." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry I encouraged Jed to  
  
speak with you about this."  
  
Blinking furiously, Dr. Bartlet studied the young  
  
woman. "Jed? What does he have to do with this?"  
  
Jed didn't move. He didn't breathe.  
  
Delores looked confused. "Wasn't he the one that talked with  
  
you about this last night?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mrs. Landingham,"  
  
Dr. Bartlet answered slowly. "One of the other teachers on the  
  
faculty came to me with this. He complained that you were butting  
  
into business that you shouldn't be." He paused. "How does my son  
  
fit into this little equation?"  
  
Delores said nothing.  
  
"You encouraged my son to intercede on your behalf? How  
  
interesting."  
  
Jed wanted to move forward to defend her, but he couldn't  
  
move.  
  
"I advise you, Mrs. Landingham, to stick to the business of  
  
your job. It is not your job to survey, poll, take information on or  
  
make judgments regarding the policies of this academic institution."  
  
His voice rose in anger. "Your job is to keep my office and schedule  
  
in order. Do you understand?"  
  
Delores remained silent.  
  
"And if you cannot handle that task, Mrs. Landingham, I am  
  
sure I can find a replacement quickly."  
  
Jed grit his teeth.  
  
"And next time," Dr. Bartlet continued, "Don't send a 17 year  
  
old boy to do a man's job." He turned, went into his office and shut  
  
the door.  
  
Delores Landingham didn't move. "Your son is more of a man  
  
that you could be," she defiantly stated to the closed door.  
  
Jed thought quickly. He didn't want her to know that he  
  
eavesdropped. So, while her back was still turned to him, he knocked  
  
on the door.  
  
"Good afternoon," he greeted as casually as he could.  
  
Delores didn't turn as she headed to her desk. "Why are you  
  
bothering to knock, Jed. You've been standing there long enough."  
  
Jed was stupefied. "But.I."  
  
She looked at him with that well-known gleam in her eye. "I  
  
knew you were there."  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how I know. It only matters that I know."  
  
Jed stood in front of her desk, looking and feeling awkward.  
  
After a few moments, he was able to speak. "I'm sorry," he told her.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Delores reached over and grabbed a few  
  
papers off the desk as she took a seat at her desk.  
  
Jed stammered, his emotions starting to show. "For not  
  
talking to him last night.for not stepping in today."  
  
Delores sat back in her chair. "Jed," she began. "I am a  
  
big girl. I don't need a knight in white, shining armor to ride in  
  
and protect me."  
  
"But," Jed attempted to interrupt.  
  
"No," Delores continued, holding up her hand. "Besides, I  
  
see your battle scars, Jed," she said quietly. "Don't take on more  
  
battles than the ones you already have."  
  
Jed's hand instinctively went to his face, where there was a  
  
little red remnant of his brief, heated discussion with his father.  
  
"In fact," Delores proceeded. "I should apologize to you."  
  
"Me? What for?" Jed asked in amazement.  
  
"I should have never put you in the middle of this," she  
  
said, scolding herself. She looked at the young man. "It was unfair  
  
of me to put you in the middle. And now, I've dragged you in even  
  
further, without knowing it."  
  
"I did go to talk with him last night," Jed assured her,  
  
leaning on the desk with both hands. "But.he had other things in  
  
mind."  
  
Delores nodded. "I'm sure he did." She picked up a copy of  
  
the paper and read, `If you hide your ignorance, no one will hit you  
  
and you will never learn.' I'm sure he loved the fact that you wrote  
  
this."  
  
Jed felt a lopsided grin take hold. "Ray Bradbury originally  
  
said it. And I didn't write it for my father."  
  
Delores returned his expression. "Oh, really?" she  
  
challenged. Then, she looked at him quietly for a moment.  
  
"What is it?" Jed inquired.  
  
She set the paper down and stood up. "If you hide your  
  
ignorance, no one will hit you and you will never learn," she  
  
repeated. She raised her hand to touch his cheek. Jed did not  
  
move. "This is the price you pay for asking questions," she  
  
commented sadly.  
  
Jed pulled back slightly now. "Some battles are worth  
  
fighting for, Delores," he told her proudly.  
  
"Yes they are," she agreed. "And, it's Mrs. Landingham," she  
  
reminded.  
  
A pause filled the room.  
  
"Don't you have some work to do?" Delores asked Jed, smiling.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Landingham," Jed concurred with a nod and went to  
  
one of the filing cabinets to begin.  
  
Over the course of that afternoon, Jed would glance over his  
  
shoulder at Delores Landingham.  
  
She deserved so much better than this.  
  
She deserved so much better than his father.  
  
And, at that moment, Jed decided if that there was anyway to  
  
make that happen, he would do it.  
  
END 


	2. Seventeenth Summer 1964

Title: Seventeenth Year (1964) Part 1 of 4 Author: Marie E. Rossiter (writermarie2002@yahoo.com) Genre: Um.General? (I'm not sure about this-never done something like this before) Rating: PG/PG-13 (some minor language issues, maybe) Spoilers: Absolutely none-some, hopefully, subtle bits of foreshadowing, though. Disclaimers: Not mine. Aaron and company, please don't take me to court Notes: This is the first of a four-part collection. It's an idea that popped into my head. I've wanted to do a story that deals with the formative years of some of the characters-before any of them had any real connection. So, to narrow the scope, I chose one common age and will focus on that moment in time for each of the characters. We'll see how it goes. For two of these sections, there is a connection to a previous story I have written (Our Generation Series)-mostly, that's for continuity sake for my own brain. I know we have never been given Abbey's maiden name or parent's names, but I'm going to use the one's I have attached myself to from my previous story. I may be also taking some liberties when it comes to the dates of events related to the characters lives, but NEVER historical events. Lastly, the years are approximated based approximated ages (damn the lack of accurate history/continuity! LOL)  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Barrington, but I thought it was important for me to call you to let you know," came the gruff voice on the other end of the phone. John Barrington nodded his head. "I understand Principal Faremore. You can be sure I will talk to her when she gets home from school." "I would hope so. Abigail has a great deal of potential, but lately she seems to be putting more stock into having her voice heard rather than putting that mind of hers to work for more worthy pursuits." John sighed. "I will talk with her," he reiterated. The front door opened and slammed shut. "Speaking of which.I have to go," John concluded. "Good bye." He hung up the phone and heard the familiar rhythm of his daughter heading up the stairs. "Abigail!" he called out loudly. The steps ceased, but no other reply was made. "Abigail," John repeated, this time a little more softly, but there was no mistaking his sternness. "Daddy," Abbey replied evenly, as if his calling her didn't surprise her at all. "Do you know with whom I was just speaking?" he asked her. Abbey leaned on the stair rail and set her books down on the step above hers. "Faremore, right?" "Principal Faremore, yes," her father answered calmly. "He tells me that you were involved with a group of other students engaging in some sort of.how did he say you put it?" "An expression of our freedom of speech," she replied, not intimidated in the slightest. "Abbey," John sighed wearily. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but." Abbey stepped down closer to her father. "Nothing has 'gotten into me', Daddy. My eyes are simply open to all of the injustice in the world." John took a step up. "And you feel that walking out of class and sitting in the Main Office is going to cure all of these injustices?" His daughter shrugged. "It's a start." "They are talking suspension, Abigail," John informed her, sounding a little angrier. "I don't care." she began. "You'd better care!" he yelled. John took a deep breath and proceeded. "Since I can remember, you've wanted to be a doctor." "So?" "So?" John echoed. "If you keep spending all of your time with these people, trying to change the world, the world is going to pass you by." Abbey shook her head. "I never took you to be a hypocrite, Daddy." "Excuse me?" "You've always taught me that I have something important to say, that I have important things to do with my life." "Yes, I did, but." Abbey grabbed a copy of the day's paper from her stack of books. "Look! Students in Berkeley, California get it. They're paving the way for all of us to make a difference. Berkeley is a great school, Daddy." "Absolutely, sweetheart. But that 'great school', as you call it, won't accept a student who gets suspended for civil disobedience." "Oh, come on, Daddy!" groaned Abbey. "Oh, come on yourself!" John snapped back. "The disrespectful behavior, the loud music, the lack of focus." "Don't you want me to make a difference in this world?!" his daughter exclaimed. John took the next step up and touched his daughter's hand, which rested on the stair rail. "Of course, Abbey. But, not this way." "You don't understand!" "I understand. You're seventeen, the whole world's ahead of you.and you want to reach out and grab it. You need to be patient and wait.your time is coming." "No!" Abbey cried, reaching up for the pile of schoolbooks. "Don't you dare patronize me because I'm 'only' seventeen!" She pulled her hand away and ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Immediately, she threw her books on the bed, went over to her turntable and placed a record on. The Animals' "House of the Rising Sun" blared through the built-in speaker as Abbey opened up one of her textbooks. The words blurred from the anger pent up inside and the tears overflowing onto her cheeks. She shut the book and looked up at her ceiling. "I thought you'd understand," she said aloud to no one, through a sob. Her father was always man of compassion, reason and righteousness. Now, he was just a parent.like all of her other friends'. He would probably want her to go to school, but secretly hope that she met some nice prep school guy who would 'Yes, sir' and 'No, sir' her father to death. A genius who played chess, like he did.The son he never had. But, Abbey knew she had too much to do with her life to waste it on things like that. She WAS going to be a doctor, and a damn good one. At the same time, she was going to make sure that the world was a more just, equal place for people-mostly women and children-to live. The days of innocent childhood were over for Abbey Barrington. Her sign of this was crystal clear. For, on the eve of her birthday, the rallying cry sounded loud and strong. November 23, 1963. Her beloved President, John F. Kennedy, was brutally gunned down in Dallas. She had never cared about politics before, but there was something about JFK that just electrified a room whenever he was on television or the radio. Between his boyish good looks and his inspirational vision of the future, it was hard not to get sucked in by him. Kennedy wanted equality for all people: black, white, Christian, Jewish, rich, poor. And with his death, many people mistakenly thought that the progress made in the civil rights movement would die, as well. But, in the wake of a leader, the people followed, in spite of his painful absence. People like Abbey and countless others would pick up the gauntlet and continue their fallen leader's quest. Quixotic? Maybe, but it was a dream worth reaching for. Still, Abbey felt bad for yelling at her father. Could he help it if he still saw her as his little girl? She stood up and walked to the shut door. She let her head rest against it, and contemplated going downstairs to apologize. She hated apologizing. And, in this case, she felt if she did, she would admit she was wrong. And admitting she was wrong was something that Abbey really hated. She turned back around and went to her phone. Her fingers dialed the rotary phone and then she reclined against her bed. "Sally? Hey, it's me." Abbey curled the white, coiled phone cord around her finger. "Trouble? Well.I don't know, yet. My dad's pretty pissed." She glanced at the closed door again. "Yeah, Faremore told my dad he's thinking of suspending us and Dad flipped. The thought of my spotless record besmirched is a bit much for him to handle." Abbey sat and listened to her friend as she looked down at the closed book. History? Why did she have her history book? She didn't even have homework in that subject tonight. "No, Sally, my plans haven't changed," Abbey insisted. "I am still going to be a doctor. After all, part of the Hippocratic Oath states 'I will follow that system or regimen which, according to my ability and judgment, I consider for the benefit of my patients, and abstain from whatever is deleterious and mischievous.' What we're doing is to the benefit of people and society. So, call this an early start." She glanced at the clock. It was 3:22. She needed to get started on her homework soon; otherwise she'd be up most of the night. She wanted to get at least a chapter ahead in each of her assigned subjects for the night. Abbey rolled her eyes as her friend continued to talk. "Of course I want to get married! But, I'm sick and tired of seeing all of these girls pitter pattering around, all googly eyes with the sighing and saying, 'Oh, honey, you are right.I'll stay home and take care of the house and pop out a few kids and make you a happy home." She stopped for a second and thought about this. "I know my mom does a great job, and I love her very much. I just feel that she's doing what she can so I can do what I can.you know?" Abbey took a pen out of her knapsack and started doodling on the inside cover of the textbook. She smiled to herself as she sketched the outline of the caduceus. She chuckled to herself as she thought of the irony of "defacing" school property with such a symbol of help and healing. She looked at the phone receiver. "Well, Sally, you can call me a 'rebel with a noble cause'." Both girls laughed out loud. Abbey finished her cursory drawing and sat up. "Speaking of noble people.Did you hear that Reverend King was chosen for the Nobel Peace Prize? I'm sure that sticks the craw of countless people," she snickered. "In my opinion, the Nobel Prize couldn't go to a better man." She stopped and for a moment, and then sighed. "I wonder what Stockholm is like. I'll bet it's beautiful. Too bad I'll never see it." She listened a bit longer as her friend continued to chat. The clock on her side table ticked away the seconds. Finally, she decided it was time to get to work. "Listen, Sally, I need to run. I have lots of homework tonight. I have something on the line of forty pages of reading for American Lit, and about twenty-five problems in Chemistry." She nodded as her friend responded. "Right. We'll figure out our next step tomorrow during lunch. Ok, talk to you later." She hung up the phone and sat back down on her bed. She flipped through her unneeded history book and curled her feet under her. "I will not be the happy homemaker!" she said firmly to herself. "I will not be a trophy wife for some chief executive that stands by her man, smiles and waves." She picked up the book and continued to look through it aimlessly. Kings, Queens, Presidents all stared back at her-captured forever in the archives of time. They made their mark and Abbey was convinced she would too, someday. "I may never be President," Abbey continued to herself. "But, I am going to make history one day," she stated. She tossed the history book on the floor, took her Chemistry book out of the knapsack and started the work that she knew would take her where she needed to go.  
  
END 


End file.
